Trapped in the dark
by bravante16
Summary: Something has happened to Draco and Dumbledore asks Hermione to help him. What will happen to two unlike person if they go together. In this story you will see true beauty not through the eyes. LITERALLY
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Wherever you are 

By: Bravante16

RING, RING, RING... an alarm clock just suddenly went off. It was a bright sunny morning when Draco awoke from his dreamless sleep. . He looked into the mirror and stared at his gray blank eyes. At that very same time Harry was already working at his Auntie's garden pulling all the crab grass. He better is finished by 9:30 or he won't eat his lunch. Harry rubbed his hungry stomach, he paused for a while and looked at the sky. There were no clouds shading him from the piercing sunrays.

Waiting in the dining table was Draco. He was served with numerous plates containing different kinds of food. There were eggs, bacons, fried rice, hotdogs, hams, and pancakes. He looked at them and started eating with pleasure. After he ate his breakfast he got ready to go to Diagon Alley to buy his 5th year school supplies. It was only 3 days before they go back to Hogwarts. He was not that excited but he is looking forward to something. But he was glad he was going back. He's got nothing to do in their big dull house.

As his sweat run all over his face he just thought that this afternoon he was going to be picked up by the Weasley's to bring him to the Hogwarts Express the next 2 days. He just thought what kind of transportation they were going to use this time.

"Potter! Hurry up boy! The grass isn't going to pull itself." His Auntie snarled at him. "Yes Ma'am" he answered back. "After that you can go and clean the bathroom upstairs, I think Dudley made a mess a while ago." She said to him. "Why don't you make him clean it up? It's his mess," he angrily said to her. "How dare you say that to me!" she snapped at him. "I clothed you, fed you, let you sleep at MY house!" "Yeah clothed me with rags, fed me with your left overs and thank you for letting me sleep in a room fit for a rat in 11 years…

"Harry!" someone screamed but Harry could not see anyone there besides his Aunt and him. "Harry, sorry we came to early. Now let's go" Now he heard George's voice. "Up here Harry!"

Harry saw Ron, Fred and George riding in their broomsticks. In 30 seconds they came down and walked to Harry and Aunt Petunia. "Now Harry get your bags and let's go" Fred said. "Mum is waiting for us at the Burrow she prepared a huge meal for all of us!" Ron said closing his eyes to remember the smell.

"Good thing you came along. I WAS just going up stairs to fix my things" then he looked at his Aunt with his angry eyes. And likewise she looked him with hers. "I'm going now THANKS for all!" then he ran to the house with Fred and George and took his belongings.

"Goodbye…Aunt Petunia…Oh," Harry said as his broom lifted him to the air. "DUDLEY MADE ANOTHER MESS IN THE BATHROOM…GOODLUCK" he shouted as his broom took him high into the sky.

It felt good to be just free and letting the wind blow in your face. This is what Harry was longing to feel, he had been stuck with the Dursley's all his life. His only escape was Hogwarts. He was glad that he would be going back to Hogwarts in 3 days. He missed Hermione, Quidditch, and Hagrid even Snape. He couldn't imagine his life without Hogwarts.

By the time Harry left the Dursley's Draco is just outside his house waiting for his ride to take him to Diagon alley. His mother was going with him so they had to wait for their car. But if he prefers it he couldn't wait the time he could have his license to apparate. "What's taking the car so long?" he nagged his mother. "It must be that new driver your dad get that's taking so long" his mother said with disgrace.

"HONK…HONK…" and their car finally showed up. "I'm sorry Sir and Ma'am I think I took so long to start the car. The car was different to me. By the way I'm Nigel your new driver." He said raising his hand to shake Draco's but Draco ignored it and got into the car saying to him "Excuses…" "O…k…of to Diagon Alley"

"Nice day isn't it? I think it's so nice. The sky is so blue. I think its going to rain later don't you?" Nigel tried to make a conversation but the Malfoy's just ignored him. "So…Draco is it. I think that's a nice name. Going back to school? What year are you in Hogwarts? I think…I think…maybe you're in 6th year? I was just thinking about my 6th year, it was so hard… but I think you'll do just fine, I think your family are smart people…" but Draco can't take it anymore one more "I think this, I think that…" he is going to explode of irritation.

"DO you know what I THINK? I think you should shut up. I think you are irritating and I think you are disgusting" he said angrily. "Now Draco don't be rude," his mother said. "Nigel, we just like to keep it quiet all the time. Is that ok?" "Oh… Yes Ma'am Narcissa. I'm sorry Sir Draco," he said apologetically.

It was the first time Nigel is driving the Malfoy's car." My head hurts looking at all these buttons" he said while looking at the different shaped and colored buttons. "Amateur…" Draco hissed. It so happens that there are so many unfamiliar buttons and triggers inside the car. He is starting to be confused. "Oh No I'm loosing control of the car!"

Then out the blue a raging bus is darting towards them. "Look out Nigel the bus!" Mrs. Malfoy screamed. "Mom!" Draco tried to take the wheel. "Hold ON!" Nigel panicked and got really confused. He tried to get the car to the side. He managed to make the car get out of the way but still the bus hit the backside of the car. It so happens that Draco was the backseat passenger. Draco was looking directly at the bus then…

As Harry, Ron, Fred and George headed for the Burrow Harry saw something down on the ground. "Hey guys it seems there was an accident" Harry told them. "Yeah. Looks like a bad one to, the cars' smashed at the end man" Fred said in disappointment. "Well let's be thankful it's not our buts out there" George said in relief. "But I feel something bad…" Harry whispered this to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark and Draco could not see a thing. "Mom?" he was not sure whether he was awake or not. He felt terrible pain in his head. Then suddenly he heard his Mom's voice. "Oh, Draco! You have finally awoke" by hearing his mothers voice he felt a little better.

"Mom? Is that you?" he asked. "Yes dear. Is there anything you need?" she asked trying to comfort him. "Where are we? What happened?" Draco tried to remember a thing. "We're in St. Mungo's Hospital. We were brought here after the…" she stopped talking, suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "The accident! I remember the bus raging towards me…and then I can't remember" he was silent for a while.

"But Mom are you alright?" he asked. "Yes dear just some cuts and bruises" she said trying to sound ok. "Mom, can you please open the lights it's so dark in here" he said. "But…Draco the lights…they are turned on" His mother's voice begin to shake then he felt scared. "What do you mean do you mean that I'm…BLIND?" he asked in panic. "I'm so sorry son. The doctors could not do anything here. We took you to a muggle hospital and they said that the shattered glass sank into your eyes that you may be temporarily blind for 2-3 years" she said in anguish. "What! This can't be happening!" he roared in anger. "My Life is ruined!"

First day of school began. All were very excited to see their friends again. Everywhere you can hear murmuring, laughing and shouting. Ron, Hermione and Harry is talking in the dining table. Hermione raised an odd question. "Where do you think Malfoy is? I haven't seen him anywhere. Not the train, not here (glancing at the Slytherine table), Where could he be?" she was amused that he had not annoyed them in any way since they got on the train.

"I'm sure he's just lurking in the corners waiting…waiting…waiting…and then pounces on you!" Ron laughed. Hermione looked at Ron like "Could you be anymore childish". "Well Hermione who cares where he's at. I'm just glad he's not here. He'll just spoil my appetite"

"So Harry how are you?" asked Hermione trying to forget all about Draco. "Me I'm fine really, but I have a feeling something is not right, I just can't seem to feel rested it seems I'm being haunted by that feeling since Ron and the twins picked me up at the Dursley'" "Whatever it is Harry I'm sure you'll get over it. Maybe you're just nervous because it's the first day of school" she told him. "Hope your right…hope you're right"

But Hermione couldn't get her mind of Malfoy. It seems that she knows something is wrong. Few days have passed and still no Malfoy appeared. A rumor has gone all over Hogwarts that Draco has transferred to Durmstrangs. But the professors made it clear that it was not true.

Hermione was getting and getting curious of what happened to Malfoy. It's as if he misses him, but how can she miss him if she hated him. All of these confused Hermione. Little did she know that she would soon find out the secret in all of this.

2 weeks have gone and no Malfoy appeared. After lunch professor McGonnagal called for Hermione.

"What does she want? It's a Sunday for Christ's sake I'm suppose to have a free day today…urghhhhh" she was annoyed. She can't understand why she had to ba called on a Sunday.

She knocked on Prof. Mcgonnagal's office. "KNOCK"…"KNOCK" Hermione heard Prof. McGonnagal voice said, "Come in". She let herself in and saw that Prof. McGonnagal was seated on her chair talking to a woman.

"Oh, Ms. Granger. I'm so glad you can make it even on a Sunday" she said with much seriousness. "What is it professor?" she was starting to get worried now. "Ms. Granger as you may have noticed Mr. Draco Malfoy has been absent for almost 2 weeks now, we have gotten the news that he had an accident" she told this to Hermione as discretely as possible. "Draco was in a car crash…and he can't attend his classes like he used to do" step by step she will reveal the truth to Hermione.

"So what is it that I have to do?" Hermione asked in curiosity. "I want to ask you a favor, if you can tutor him" Both Prof. McGonnagal and Mrs. Malfoy waiting for her reaction. "Why is it that he can't attend his classes, broken bones? Severe pains? Why me?" Hermione could not understand why Draco couldn't attend his classes.

"My son Draco cannot attend regular classes because he is Blind!" Mrs. Malfoy suddenly broke into tears. "PLEASE help him…Please"

Hermione was speechless. The news had barely sank into her. "What? BLIND?" Hermione could not believe what she had just discovered. "I don't know what to say…"

"So what will it be Ms. Granger?" Prof. Mcgonnagal's face was full of sadness. "it is just your decision we need to know, we know it will be a burden but you are the only student we could think of that is capable of doing such a thing".

"But professor you know I couldn't. You know we couldn't stand each other…I just simply can't. Can't you find anybody else like one of his friends?" she wasn't up really up to it, she knows it will be a disaster.

"Please Hermione. I'm begging you to help my son. I will do anything…anything" Mrs. Malfoy's eyes was full of agony. Her eyes were very different from Draco's. Her eyes were very expressive and full of life while Draco's eyes were like his father's silver in color and blank. Hermione took pity on Mrs. Malfoy and took a second look at her decision.

"If I were to do this you know that he does not like me, how would I be able to teach him if he knows it's me". McGonnagal answered, "We have taken care of that incase you agree. Professor Snape will make a potion that will make your voice different since Draco cannot see you. You will also have to change your name. But it is your choice what name to replace yourself when you are with him.

"Ok I'll do it. But I cannot promise you the success of this tutorial for I can still see and hear him as ME." "We know…but please try your best" Prof. McGonnagal said encouraging her to do it.

"Oh thank you, Hermione…thank you" Mrs. Malfoy hugged her. "I will be really grateful. I don't know what to say. But I will tell you that my husband doesn't know about you tutoring him. But it is I that requested for you because I believe that you are the only one who can do it" Mrs. Malfoy was now smiling at Hermione.

"You may go now. Tomorrow afternoon afterclasses you are to come here and I will show you where you can find him. Off you go" Prof. McGonnagal said in conclusion.

"Good luck to me!" Hermione thought while heading back to the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"No! This is absurd," Lucius Malfoy was shouting at Dumbledore's office. "I can't allow that girl to be my son's tutor". Lucius cannot believe that his wife has chosen Hermione to be his son's tutor.

"Why not? Huh, Lucius? Why not?" Narcissa was starting a very hot argument. "She's a filthy mudblood! That's why" Dumbledore suddenly spoke up with a serious tone in his voice, "Now, Now…we don't need to use harsh words here" Lucius looked at him and said "I don't care. I can say what I want to say".

Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, "Now Lucius, theres no need to be upset. We have to discuss things sensibly". "Sensibly? Do you think that choosing HER as my son's tutor is sensible?" Lucius will not make it easy for Dumbledore. "I will not let that mudblood teach nor go near my son!" He stood up and prepared to leave, but Dumbledore has more to say.

"Lucius please. Sit down and let us resolve this matter in an orderly way" He grudgingly sat down and crossed his arms. "Very well…You know that Miss Granger is the best student in Hogwarts. Being your son's tutor will demand a lot of time, skill and effort. We only thought of Miss Granger since she is the only student who can effectively teach Mr. Malfoy without sacrificing her own grades. Choosing another student will not be as smart as choosing Miss Granger. So you have no choice but to agree with us."

Lucius was debating with himself whether he will agree with the headmaster or just get the hell out of there. It was true that Hermione IS a mudblood but his son's education is at stake. He knows that Hermione IS the best after all.

Lucius finally spoke, "Very well Hermione Granger will be my son's tutor"

After Lucius had left Narcissa turned to Dumbledore and said, "Thank you headmaster for helping me tell my husband. I'm afraid to tell him all by myself". "Narcissa I know it's for Draco's best".

It was 9:00 am and Hermione was in the middle of potion class when she was called to go to the headmaster's office. "Very well Miss Granger, go. We will take up what you will miss this lunch" said Snape without even looking at her. "Thank you professor" and she left. "See you later Hermione" Ron told her as she stood up. "Ok…later…"

"Oi! Harry, what do you think is going on?" Ron asked Harry looking at Hermione leave the room. "Going on? What are you talking about?" He said looking weirdly at Ron.

"Haven't you notice" Ron paused for a while. "Notice what?"

"Hermione being called to go to the headmaster, Snape will GIVE HERMIONE a catch up lesson at lunch. It is usually, "I will not be responsible for anything you miss" sort of thing for Snape" Ron looked at Snape suspiciously.

"You're being delirious again," Harry said shaking his head. "Maybe it's some Important business that they need her help and maybe Dumbledore told Snape about it and ask him to let her have a special lesson" He said, looking at Ron smiling.

"I don't know. But what ever it is I want to find out." Ron said seriously.

As she walked toward the gargoyle where Dumbledore's office is hidden she hissed, "Gnome juice" and the gargoyle went to life and stepped aside allowing her to pass through.

She gently tapped on the door. Soft knocks were heard outside Dumbledore's office.

"Come in come in," he said cheerfully. "Would you like a lemon drop" he asked Hermione in a joyous tone. "Um no thanks."

"You called for me headmaster?" Hermione asked but she was guessing that this has something to do with Draco. "Uh yes…I suppose you were informed what have happened to Draco Malfoy?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

"Yes professor. But I already agreed to tutor him" she told him while looking at all the books around the room.

"Yes… I talked to Mr. Lucius Malfoy last night and made him agree to our conditions here. I will just tell you some reminders." He said to her. "You have to keep this in deep secrecy. You cannot tell anyone about what has happened to Draco." He said in a serious tone.

"I Fully understand professor" she replied in a dignified voice.

"So I think we fully understand each other. Now you may go and see him" She was shocked at what he had just said.

SEE DRACO…NOW. She can't believe that she was actually seeing Draco NOW.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gorgonian blood" a hidden door at the East wing of the castle opened. There entered a long bearded man wearing robes of gold. He waved his wand and in a flash one of the most beautiful rooms in Hogwarts appeared. "There. I think it's fit for a Malfoy" and he left.

Footsteps were heard along the corridors also the conversation of two people. "His room is specially decorated in request of his father" the man said. Then a voice of a young lady was heard, "um is he there yet?" she asked hesitantly. "Yes" and only footsteps were heard

They were facing a rather strange door. Carvings of strange creatures and people were engraved on it. "Before we go in I should tell you something" he bent a little to whisper it in her ear. "You will just go in to observe. Mr. Malfoy does not know you are coming but only me" then he winked at her. "Yes, headmaster" and they entered.

"Gorgonian blood" the door opened and Dumbledore went inside first. Hermione followed and was dumbstruck at what she saw. "I was also dumbstruck when I saw it for the first time."

The wall was covered with the finest wallpaper. Blood velvet curtains hung in splendor, covering clear windows with panes of gold. There was a huge magnificent waterbed at the center of the room. There were remarkably soft pillows scattered on the carpet-draped floor. Thick warm blankets were stocked in the huge antique cabinet. The tables and chairs wore great collaborate carvings of outstanding craftsmanship. The fireplace was so beautiful that the ashes in it made it more beautiful. And a crystal chandelier of great size hung from the ceiling.

On the bed sat a boy his eyes covered with bandages. With the sight of him Hermione felt sorry for all the things she had done to the boy. All the bad words she told him. Her conscience was hunting her.

"Oh headmaster you are here and…" but Dumbledore signaled her not to mention Hermione. "And…Draco is also here." Narcissa Held Draco's shoulders. "Say hi Draco"

"Good Morning Draco. How are you feeling today" Dumbledore stood infront of him. "Would you like something?" Dumbledore asked to start a conversation.

"Good Morning Professor. Sorry but I would just like to sit right here and…do nothing I guess." He lowered his head feeling sorry for himself.

Hermione sensed that unlike before Draco was rude and impolite. But now he is polite and rather nice. She looked at Mrs. Malfoy then at Draco. She looked really stressed and tired just like Draco. And she still had some bruises on her face.

Draco suddenly spoke up," How will I be getting to my classes? I wouldn't like my classmates to see me like…like this."

"Oh. No need to worry we will make sure you are able to take up all the lessons this year" Dumbledore assured him.

"So the teachers will give me special lessons?" Draco asked wondering how.

"No. We will provide you a tutor" his mother told him and held his hand.

"The tutor will visit you. We just need to know when will you be ready to meet the tutor?" Mrs. Malfoy asked his son hoping that he would not ask whom it be.

"Are you going to go back to the manor mother?" Draco asked.

"Yes, your father told me to do so. Tonight" his mother replied meekly.

"Ok then. I want to meet the tutor tomorrow."

Hermione nodded when Dumbledore looked at her. Also in good timing because it's Saturday tomorrow. Theres no classes. She has all the time tomorrow.

"Ok then that's settled it's best I leave you two alone" Dumbledore and Hermione left the room.

"Professor why did you bring me here if Draco was not able to meet me?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"It is best that you ready yourself and you know what to do when you meet him tomorrow. Ok go back to your dormitory Ms. Granger you are excused from all of your classes. I know you have a big day tomorrow" Dumbledore winked at Hermione and went to another hallway and disappeared.

Hermione woke up and proceeded to the girl's bathroom. Changed her robes to casual wear. When she was about to leave the common room Ron saw her and stopped her.

"Hey Hermione! Wait up. Where are you going?" Ron asked. "Me? Um just outside to get some fresh air" but she was trying to see Malfoy today.

"Let me come with you I also need it" Ron said putting his arms on his waist and breathed a lot of air. "Ahhhhh. Feels good." Ron pulled Hermione outside.

"MORNING HARRY!" Ron shouted as soon as they got to the fields. Harry was flying in his broomstick. He was wearing a thin fitted shirt so you can see how muscular he is. Hermione looked at him in amazement. She never saw him like that. Yes she saw him topless but that was two or three years ago.

"Hello Hermione" Harry said as he landed infront of them. "Morning Harry" she couldn't take her eyes off of him, now she knows the feeling of having a crush. She can't believe she just noticed Harry now. But she knows she can't she just can't.

"Oi! Hermione want to ride my broom?" Harry asked her excitedly. He pulled her closer to him and said, "Come on it's gonna be fun" he held the broom "don't worry I'll be with you" and she nodded.

"Ready? Here we go!" Harry kicked off the ground and they were soaring to the sky. She hung tightly to Harry cherishing every moment. "Ron, we'll be down in a sec!" Harry shouted to Ron. "I'm fine!"

Hermione had so much fun that she couldn't take her mind off of Harry. Besides its almost lunch time and she forgot that she have to meet Draco today.

She was twirling her food and looking at Harry opposite her. Suddenly she snapped out off her daydreaming as someone tapped her shoulder. And her fork came flying to Ron's plate making him spill his own in surprise.

"Miss Granger. Did I frighten you?" it was Dumbledore. "No headmaster. I was just thinking of someone…something! I mean something" she slipped. "I was just wondering Miss Granger if you have finished the task I was asking you to do?" Dumbledore asked her kind of sarcastically.

"OH! Yes, um no I have not yet…so sorry Professor first thing after lunch Headmaster. Theres just someone stuck in my head. I mean something!" she slipped again.

"Report to me as soon as you finish" then Dumbledore left.

Ron and Harry heard their conversation and they became curious.

"What's that all about?" Ron asked.

"Oh just Prefect business" Hermione drank some pumpkin juice and Harry asked her, "Are you ok? Is there something bothering you? I noticed you were in a kind of "OUT-OF-YOURSELF" moment there," Harry asked trying to be concerned. "I'm fine just something on my mind" she answered.

Hermione was very disappointed in herself. She let herself be taken over by her feelings. She panicked. Slipped and slipped. "Arghh…. How stupid of me!" she kept hitting her head with her hand.

"Now I still have Malfoy to deal with. Good luck to me."

Thank you for all the wonderful Reviews you have given me!

Thank you to sairie who helped me in choosing the right "Words" for this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was walking towards the East wing of the castle as something popped through her mind. She was still thinking of Harry in his broomstick. She really can't get him off her mind.

"Hold your self Hermione. Why is this "crush" thing just hit me now? I didn't know I would feel this good." She smiled and hopped all the way to Draco's room.

She was standing at the foot of the hidden staircase leading to Draco's room. She felt nervous. She held the glass vial containing the potion that would change her voice. She looked deep in its red color. She was sure it wouldn't taste like strawberry but of bitter and sour. Just like Draco bitter and sour.

"Here it goes. Bottoms up" she drank the potion till the last drop. It tasted good actually. She licked her lips to taste more. Like fruit juice or something. Then her throat felt cold, really cold. Then she felt it twirling but feels no pain at all. When she felt that everything has gone back to normal she opened her mouth to talk. At first she there was no voice coming out of her mouth. And the second and the third.

"Helloooo" her new voice was very pleasing to the ears. More of calmness and soothness in her new voice.

Each step she takes toward Draco's room was full of nervousness and insecurity. What if she screws up? What will Dumbledore say?

"URghhh" she snapped out to reality and hurried to Draco's door. She spoke "Gorgonian blood" and the door unlocked but with little sound. She peered inside and found no one.

"Hello?" she said, but nobody answered. The curtains were not pulled aside, so it's a little dark in the room. She headed towards the curtains to open them.

"This room could use some light" she stretched her hands and pulled the curtains aside. The room was filled with light. It glimmered under the sun.

"Who's there?" She heard Draco's voice but she can't see where he is.

"Uhm…Draco? Is that you" she answered.

"I said who's there! Can't you answer a simple question" He asked irritably.

Hermione finally saw Draco. It seems she didn't notice him sitting at the far end room that happens to be the darkest place in the room. He is not wearing pomp robes but of a simple blue one. His head was still wrapped in bandages so she is sure he can't see her.

"I'm…Ah…." She forgot to think of a name.

"Well have you got no name? Your tongue got bitten off by some trolls I presume?" There…she saw his smirk. She really can't stand his smirk.

"I'm…I'm … " She looked around and saw a cross then spoke…"I'm Eden. Eden Phoenix"

"Eden? What year are you? I don't know any Eden at Hogwarts" Draco asked.

"I'm a transferee. I'm just new" Hermione couldn't think of anything else.

"What?" Draco was a little surprised. "Your Just new? Then why did they let you be my tutor? OH! Why didn't they just let that mudblood be my tutor?" Draco stood up and tried to walk towards her ,but a chair was in his way so he fell.

"Be careful please." Hermione ran to his aide. She touched his hand. His hands were warm and soft. Not really the hand she thought Draco would have. She compared his to Harry's. Draco's hands were soft and warm but not to skinny not to big just right. Now she held Harry's hands a lot times. His were a little rough and musclely.

"DON'T touch me" Draco shouted at Hermione. She was taken back and felt hurt.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself," He said trying to put the chair aside.

"Stupid chair" he said. He asked Hermione, "Eden huh? So what's your house?"

"I'm in…Griffindor" she thought she wouldn't want anywhere else.

"You're a Griffindor! Things get worse around here. So have you met the three musketeers? " He said with a smile in his face.

Ofcourse Hermione knew it was her and her friends but she still asked, "Three musketeers?"

"Potter, Weasley and that Mudblood Granger" He said with disgust.

Hermione was so used to be called mudblood so it doesn't hurt that much anymore.

"OH yes they're really nice" she said and knew that this conversation would not turn out good.

"Nice? Ha nice…" he turned around and tried to go to his bed. "What time is it Phoenix?" he asked.

She looked outside the window to the big watch opposite Draco's room.

"Oh my gosh…I need to go. I'll just come back this evening" she said and ran outside.

"See you" and she did not hear Draco's last words to her.


End file.
